


Idiot Oblivious Alien

by TrashforWayhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex talk some sense, F/F, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Kara is an idiot alien, Oblivious af, Realizing she's kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashforWayhaught/pseuds/TrashforWayhaught
Summary: Kara is concerned that Lena has Kyrptonite on her and asked Alex for advice which lead to a talk that revealed Kara's true feelings because she is oblivious to everything.





	1. Lena Might Have Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Base on a post on tumblr cause I am supercorp thirsty and could not resist  
> http://itsdanvers.tumblr.com/post/158239481916/you-know-whats-green-and-makes-supergirl-weak  
> Thank this bloody genius
> 
> This is my first ever fic so there're mistakes and shit so let me know what you like and dont :) thanks

After many 'interviews' and lunch dates with a certain CEO of the L Corp, Kara started to become more and more concern as she always feel different around Lena. Even though her friends and family constantly remind her endlessly to be wary of Lena because she is a Luthor after all and noone in that family is ever up to any good. James especially is very protective, however, after many fights and lots of yelling, James lighten the nag on Lena and focused on running Catco.

Kara stared at the clock as she is mentalling wishinng that time could run faster so she could go see Lena as they have a reservation at the new Thai restaurant that just opened not far from L Corp. Thinking of Lena reminded her of a theory she came up with when she was wrestling with Alex in the sparring room earlier that day at the DEO. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Alex.

"Hey Alex"

"What's up?"

"Do you know if it's possible to like implant kryptonite on a person?"

"ummm i mean yeah?? Metalo had that heart thing remember?"  
"Are you okayy?? Does someone have kryptonite?!"

"I'm fine! I think maybe Lena has some"  
"Everytime she looks right at me I feel weak"  
"and like idk my palms get sweaty and Alex I'm not supposed to sweat?!?!?"

"Do you also get butterflies in your belly? And a racing heart??"

"YES!!! OMG HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"  
"Is it messing with me physically and psychologically??? Do I need to come into the DEO for you to do a full scan?"

"Kara, Lena doesn't have any kryptonite"

"Are you sure?? I mean her eyes are green"  
"like super duper green but also look kinda blue sometimes?"

"Kara"

"And when she hugs me!!! Sometimes I think I might pass out tbh"  
"Oohhhhhhh maybe it's like another synthetic kryptonite!"

"KARA"

"First of all calm the hell down"  
"Second, I'm pretty sure Lena doesn't have kryptonite, senthetic or otherwise"

"How do you know"

"Third and LASTLY I'm bout to head over, you and i are having a TALK"

"Eliza already gave me the talk"

"Omfg you useless alien just wait okay im omw"

Kara beamed at the thought of Alex coming over but still feeling a bit confused. She climbed out of the kitchen chair and made her way to the fridge, grabbing 2 pints of Ben and Jerry's ice creams while humming the tunes of Teenage Dreams.

Hearing footsteps coming closer towards her door, she beamed at the door at superspeed and opened it to a smirking Alex Danvers. Kara dragged Alex into the apartment and onto the couch, throwing 2 blankets over them and handed Alex a pint of ice cream.

Alex looked at Kara waiting for her to start talking and explain herself. Kara sensing Alex's eyes on her so she started the ramble."So are you sure that Lena doesn't have kryptonite implanted in her eyes, I mean have you seen them, they are like so green Super green, if you were Kryptonian you would probably know how what I'm talking bout. They are really beautiful though I got to admit. Ooh or do you think she got it in a form of jewellry because everytime she comes close I can feel my muscle tense up and being near her makes me feel really weak like the other day she leaned really close to me to wipe food off my face and I could feel my knees give up on me like what the hell"

"Poor thing she is probably being cautious thinking Supergirl could tryna kidnap her anytime because she is a Luthor but I would never do something like that I lo.. like her a lot she is such a great friend and she's so beautiful and soooo so so smart and oh my she smells.."

Alex put her hand up to stop Kara before she could fininsh commenting on how amazing Lena Luthor smells. 'That was the gayest thing I have ever heard and I am gay' Alex thought to herself before speaking. "Kara" her knowing grin made Kara crinkled her eyebrows. "I can confirm that Lena Luthor does not have any Kryptonite because I was monitoring her for extra precaution" Kara gave her the sharpest daggers but still let her finish.

"You know, before Maggie and I were in a relationship, we were really good friends and remember when I told you that I developed feelings for her.." Kara nodded while smiling widely. "Well I experienced the same 'kryptonite' feeling with Maggie. I used to get really flustered around her, her smile and dimples make me soooo weak" Alex coughs trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "Remember that fight club? She held my hand when we were walking in and I swear my whole body was shook, sweat came out everywhere especially my hand and anywhere she was touching became really tense, I literally could not think straight"

Kara nodded, looking down at her half eaten ice scream and gathered her thought for a moment before speaking. "So you are saying that... those butterflies and racing heart feelings is what Regina George would have referred to as 'big lesbian crush?" "OH MY GOD I HAVE A LESBIAN CRUSH ON LENA LUTHOR! but wait how is that ? what? I thought I was straight I liked James he was alright wait am I straight? Oh golly I don't know anymore"

"Kara, kara breath breathe let me explain, you do not have to identify or know what you are yet if you are not ready but you could be bisexual? You could be attracted to guys and girls" Kara beamed at the thought of that. "Wow so you are okay with me having a massive crush on Lena Luthor? She is really kind and smart and I just cannot stop thinking about her and I really really REALLY love spending time with her you know. I'm sure if you speak to her you'd probably fall for her too WAIT NO but you cant cause you already got Maggie and I really really like Lena, Lena is mine, oh gosh how do I know if she likes me back wait no Lena can't like me she is a CEO of a trillion dollar company why the hell would she go for a junior reporter at Catco" the ramble stopped as the thought of her non existence chance with Lena Luthor saddened Kara.

Alex noticed straight away so she put both of their ice cream down and pulled Kara into a hug. "Kara, anyone would be lucky to have you, you're Kara Danvers AND Supergirl, do not forget that, now why dont you go and ask Lena how she feels, by the way she bit her lip when she was talking to you at Catco the other day I'm sure your chance with Lena is 9/10".

Kara smiled widely at the thought of that as she shot up from the couch with hope and glanced at the clock on the wall. "OH! I have a dinner reservation with Lena in 30 minutes AHHHHH" "I have to go back to work in 15". Alex helped Kara pick her dress for the dinner and before quickly exiting the apartment, she turned back at Kara who is now rushing her makeup "I go get the alien, you go get the girl" that made Kara chuckled lightly before speaking to herself. "I have a crush on Lena Luthor, this is not an actual date, well it could turn into one but I have to ask her how she feels first okay okay FOCUS this make up aint gonna do itself".


	2. Another Lunch Another Bail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara showed up to their lunch 30 minutes early but also had to leave early which lead Lena to believe that maybe this friendship is not right for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst angst

Kara Danvers being an anxious mess that she is, arrived at the Thai restaurant 30 minutes early to ensure she got the location correct. Standing infront of the restaurant, watching every passing civilian and analyzing them until the flower shop near by caught her full attention. _‘Those flowers are gorgeous! Wow like Lena, wait I should grab her some wait no that is not what friends do on lunches no no no flowers for Lena no no’_ Kara shaking the thought out of her head.

Kara kept her head down, staring at the footpath and playing with her feet until Lena tapped her on the shoulder. “Hi what are you doing here so early?” Lena asked with a wide smile and the most kissable sunkissed cheeks. Because Kara has become more aware of her feelings now, the sudden contact made her lost for words which result in a very hopeless Kara Danvers staring back at Lena with her mouth opened. Luckily, a waiter came out and happily ushered them inside to their reserved table.

As they were sitting down, Kara finally found the strength to speak up, “Hey yeah I wasn’t here for long, I was just in the area so thought I might come early and check the place out to see if it is good enough for Lena Luthor of course” Kara widen her eyes looking down at the menu _‘I did not expect that to happen. Did I really say that? Is that flirting? Oh good she is laughing, that is good, her laugh is so cute… Ah Shit’_ With that last thought Kara ducked her head into the menu after being caught staring at Lena. However, Lena did not say anything but just gave Kara a smirk and lowered her eyes to the menu in her hands.

Kara got a Pad Thai and recommended a Tom Yum soup for Lena. “So when did you say Cat was coming back from her discovery journey again?” Lena asked putting both her arms on the table leaning in. “Um, I’m not quite sure, she said she wanted to experience enough before coming back so I don’t know what is enough for her” Kara replied with a scrunched up nose. Kara never really show how much she misses Miss Grant while she is still trying her best to get used to working at Catco without her favourite boss. Cat was more than just her boss, she was someone she looked up to, someone Supergirl looked up to.

Cat helped her and guided her alter ego to the right path from the very beginning and she is very grateful for that. “How is Jess and Luca? He is such a good boy, she should bring him to work more often. Well I mean if you let her, I mean she shouldn’t always bring her son to work but like sometimes if she can’t find a nanny or something happened she can bring him and I can hang with him okay I’m going to stop talking now”. The ramble brought a smile to Lena’s face but before she could response, the waiter quickly interrupted with their food.

Stirring the hot soup and examining it, Lena spoke with a light chuckle “Noted, I will sure let Jess know that she has a reporter nanny who is always ready to hang with her son” She paused to take a sip of the soup and smiled in content, “and Kara, you’re always welcome to come hang with me” smirking while lifting another spoon of soup to her mouth.

Kara may be the almighty Supergirl of National City but right now she feels like she is back in high school, talking to her crush. Taking a big breath in, she released it with a shy chuckle while looking down avoiding Lena’s smirk. Lena’s charm almost made Kara forget about the delicious plate of food right infront of her. She immediately picked up the chopsticks and dived into the Pad Thai but purposely slowed herself down while eating to firstly not embarrass herself infront of Lena but also to keep her nerves from using super-speed to finish the plate.

“HMMM” she hummed loudly with her eyes closed, enjoying every second of this moment, the gorgeous Pad Thai, Lena’s presence, this combination is Kara’s favourite. Lena took that as a _yes we will be coming here more often and this restaurant will have a lot of takeout orders from both of the girls for the next month._ The girls ate half of their food in comfortable silence before Lena noticed something in Kara’s expression, she seemed to be bothered by something “Is everything alright? Is there something wrong with the food?”

Kara looked up from her plate, without beating around the bush she immediately responded “Do you ever feel something more for a friend but you’re scared they won’t like you back and ruining the friendship? I…um… just asking for a friend.. cause he asked and I have no idea what to tell him.” _‘Nice save!’_

Lena completely abandoned her bowl of soup and put both elbows on the table leaning in again, showing Kara that she got her full attention. “Well that has happened many times to me before, yes, but if you don’t act on it, you won’t know the result or atleast hint it to the other person” Nodding to the advice as she took it in “So who is this friend? Do I know him?” The lie has expanded bigger than Kara intended so she quickly waved it off “Just a coworker at Catco”.

Lena lifted an eyebrow and looked directly at Kara “What about you, do you have any friend in mind? _‘Is this it, is it the right time to start hinting it’_ “Well.. I .. um.. well you see… Oh a shrimp, I love seafood” Kara purposely steering the conversation back to the food. “Is it someone I know?” Lena wished it was her but for the 100th time she tells herself _‘I want to take Kara out and wake up next to her but she is Kara Danvers and I’m just …blegh!!!’_ She doesn’t put her hopes up anymore whenever Kara speaks of a love interest or crush but never really revealing the name.

“Sure yeah er I guess you do know them”. Lena pushed further with a little harsher under her tone “Who the hell is it?” The sudden change in her tone made Kara look up from her plate and released a deep sign. _‘Here it goes, I’m going to ruin everything am I’_ “Well I…” *BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP* Kara recognized the ring tone for the DEO so she shot up and immediate apologized and left without an explanation.

Exiting to the alley next door and flew off to the DEO as Supergirl. Lena remained in her seat with complete silence staring at her half eaten meal then to Kara’s _‘How busy is this reporter job, why can’t she ever stay for long? Is it me?? Am I that horrible to be around? Does she really see me as a friend? She basically bolted out of the restaurant, she could not get herself out of my presence any faster’_

Lena smiled and took pity on herself as she rose from the chair to leave. Jess noticed the difference in the CEO’s mood as Lena kept her eyes on the ground as she walked to her office, slamming the door close behind her. _‘Wasn’t she smiling when she was heading out to lunch with that reporter’_ While Jess knows that she should not put her nose in her boss’ life, however, she always worries for the CEO, so she did what she thought was right.

Jess got a cup of Lena’s usual coffee and brought it to her office, placing it in the corner of the table, away from the pile of paperwork. “What’s the matter Ms. Luthor?” Jess asked, stepping a few paces back from the CEO’s table. "Oh it’s nothing Jess, thank you” Lena forced a smile but does not return Jess’ eye contact. “I have been your assistant for years now, I know when something is wrong Ms. Luthor” Lena finally looked up and put her hand out to offer Jess a seat. Even though, Jess is only her assistant, Lena really do trust her and the two seems to have developed a friendly bond over the years and that is why she has kept her around for so long.

“My last name is literally a curse, every time I think I am finally happy, it just magically comes smacking down on me. I can’t even make a friend and here I am running a billion-dollar company.” Jess realized that friend is Kara Danvers “Are you talking about Kara Danvers? I thought you guys were close. What happened? What did she do?” Does not know yet what happened, Jess already quickly took Lena’s side on the situation, as she always does.

“Every damn time we have plans she would either bail last minute or just leave half way through without an explanation, I think this friendship is more beneficial for her as in more exclusive reports and personal interviews you know.” Jess’ expression fell even harder as she nodded, understanding Lena’s feelings because she has already witnessed many friendships like this before Kara Danvers.

“If it’s gonna make you feel better, I am here cause I truly wanna be” Jess stated with sympathy in her eyes. Lena stood up with a small smile “Thank you Jess and you know what, why don’t we both have the rest of the day off, thank you for talking to me I really appreciate it Jess”. “Take care of yourself Ms. Luthor”. Lena lied she didn’t want to actually go home, she just wanted to dive into the pile of paperwork to keep her mind off of things, especially Kara Danvers and how bright her smile is every time Lena brings her food, how she ducks her head when Lena makes her laugh and how she seems to refer to them as ‘good friends’.

Lena began to go through the papers that are widely spread on her desk with the help of a little of whiskey. She managed to go through most of the work on the table by night fall but she also went through 2/5 of that bottle of whiskey. Being able to handle her liquor, Lena is just tipsy but clear enough to correctly dial her driver to cancel his arrival as she planned on sleeping at the office. Coming home to an empty apartment will just worsen things, so the longer she can avoid it the better. After locking her office door, she came back to her seat ready to close off her email to finally lay down on the couch.

A small noise from outside the balcony stopped her from closing her laptop. “Kara Danvers said she was sorry for bailing again today and asked if I could deliver a late hot choc…” Before the superhero can finish, Lena cut her off with a straight statement looking directly into Supergirl’s eyes “Please leave.” Lena would have been politer to Supergirl if she has not been this tipsy but right now she does not see anything wrong with her tone nor action.

“If any of you want to talk, please come during operating hours and book an appointment” Supergirl was taken back by the sudden cold statement, “Is everything okay Ms. Luthor?” With a more controlled and steady tone Lena responded “I’m doing fine thank you, now please leave and let Kara Danvers know that she does not need to bail out on any of our plans since we will not be making them anymore” Kara was filled with shock, confuse, anger, sad and frustration, she quickly flew out of the building and into the empty sky towards her own apartment building.

Lena breathed out loudly and grabbed the remote nearby to darken the glass window and lock it from the inside as she thanked her past self for being cautious and designed the glass window herself with the help of lead and synthetic kryptonite. The functions were only installed in case Supergirl decides to turn against her due to the sound of her last name, so they can be turn on and off at any time.

To make matters worse, Kara came knocking on Lena’s door as Kara Danvers. She laid in silence for a while, waiting for the knock to die out and the reporter to leave but Kara would not stop calling her name. “Please. Go. Away. Kara. We’re only friends because I’m a freaking Luthor, I’m done” Lena stated strongly, hiding the unsteady breath in her throat but tears are already pouring out onto her long lashes. “That is not true!” Kara yelled back. “Then why do you only come around when you need something huh!? Why only want to spend time with me when you want an interview huh!?”

Lena yelled loud enough, making sure Kara can hear every word. “Lena are you drunk” Kara found Lena slurring some of her words and said softly. Realizing that whatever she said right now will not change the situation around so she sat down infront of the door in determination. “I know whatever I say right now will not change your mind so Imma sit here til you open that door and talk to me”.


	3. Kara Danvers vs Allnighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara being the stubborn alien that she is, sat there all night, waiting for Lena to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little of Sanvers so let me know if you want more Sanvers and I'll put more in for future chapters. AND yes this burn gon be so slow like Korean Drama slow so hang in there :D

Alex noticed how Kara did not fly towards her apartment after finishing up at the DEO so she texted Kara, extremely curious of what she is doing so late at night.

"Where ya heading so late???? Aren’t you exhausted you were complaining nonstop about it just an hour ago"

Alex closed the door behind her quietly seeing as Maggie has already crashed on the couch. She got a reply instantly explaining in full details of what is happening at Lena’s office which made Alex chuckled, obviously amused of these young idiots and stirred a very sleepy Magige Sawyer. “Alex? You home” Lifting herself off the couch with a sleepy smile, looking over at Alex. “Hey babygirl” Alex cupped Maggie’s head with both hands before kissing her nose “Let’s go to bed”. She picked Maggie off the couch with ease and carried her to bed as Maggie snuggled into Alex’s chest, letting out a hum in delight. After placing Maggie in bed, she quickly changed out of her leather jacket and jeans to slip into nothing but an oversized t shirt and sneaked carefully into the blanket. “Okay let’s sleep you tiny baby” “Shut up and cuddle me Danvers”.

 

After sending too many texts asking Lena why she is mad at her, Kara decided to stop and get comfier on the floor. She went through one game to another on her phone but after beating every high scores, Tumblr seemed to be more interesting. After hitting her post limit, she decided to pull her laptop out to type up a report for Snapper. Lucky for Kara, there is a small couch nearby that is reasonably comfy. With the full day of Supergirl and reporting that Kara had, she drifted off to sleep as her eyes slowly clam shut against her will.

Her body suddenly stirred awake as it has now realized that she has accidentally fallen asleep half typing up the not so important report. Kara joint up from the seat before she could fall asleep again and pacing around aimlessly with absolutely nothing else to do. She has officially been here for more than 4 hours and was bored out of her mind so the thought of checking up on Lena has crossed her mind hundreds of times but refrained, knowing it would invade Lena’s privacy. _‘Is she sleeping? I should really check up on  her, she seemed so upset’_

Another 30 minutes have passed and she could not take it any longer so even though she is going against Lena’s wishes, there is no harm in checking on her with X-ray vision. Kara was in awe to see Lena’s body shaping the couch as she slept peacefully _‘Oh Rao, how is she so pretty’_. Everything Lena Luthor does seems to amaze Kara and she is now also adding sleeping to the list. A loose lock of hair dangling across her face, over her puffy smudged mascara eyelids _‘Did I do that? Did I make Lena cry? What the actual hell have I done I am such a horrible friend. I really don’t deserve her. She looks really cold damnit I have to get in there’_ With little to no effort at all, Kara turned the door knob causing it to break off the door then placing the broken pieces onto the ground to deal with later.

Carrying her coat with her, she sneaked in on tiptoes trying to not wake the CEO up or this friendship will really be over. Kara’s coat fit ontop of Lena’s body perfectly and she could not help but to delicately pull that loose strand of hair to the back of Lena’s ear. “You’re so damn beautiful” She whispered in guilt as she realized how creepy this seem. Hurrying herself out of the office but Kara did not forget to look back one more time over her shoulder to see a calmly sleeping workaholic, before exiting and closing the door behind her.

Checking her gold watch to see that it is now 4:45 AM, she mouthed to herself “wow” and thought she deserves to take a nap. She fell onto the rough couch with a tiny thud and position herself into a more comfortable position before drifting straight to sleep. The nap was longer than Kara initially intended as she slept until Jess started to practically shake her body in attempt to wake a very dead Kara Danvers. Not being fully aware of what is going on or where she is, Kara shot up off the couch and started to mumble as she was very surprised to see Jess, even though, she was essentially sleeping infront of Jess’ table.  “What are you doing here?” Remembering what she did to Lena Luthor, Jess added with a bit more anger in her tone, “Ms Danvers, why were you sleeping on our waiting couch”.

“Well looks like someone isn’t a very morning person, what did I do to you both, why are you guys so angry with me” Realizing what she just said Kara cleared her throat and rephrase “Why is Lena so upset with me I really don’t understand what I have done wrong. I just want to talk to her cause whatever it is we can sort it out.” Stopping Kara from rambling on Jess butted in “I don’t think you should be friends with Ms Luthor anymore, this friendship does not seems fit for her”. Kara, shaking her head in disagreement and responded with a louder tone than she expected “JESS I SWEAR TO RA…. GOD.. Jesus… Buddha.. I don’t know, one of them, that I really don’t know what I have done wrong to make you think that our friendship is unfitting but we’ve gotten close and I… errr… well I.. hm… like.. er like her .. I like her as a friend… yeah” ending her stutter mess with a small nod.

“You’re only friends with her because well she’s Lena Luthor” the attitude in Jess’ tone was strong “I like her for who she is what is wrong with that?” The realization of Lena believing that Kara only wants to take advantage of her made Kara snapped “OHH WAIT she thinks I just want the benefit of a Luthor!? THAT IS NOT TRUE SHE IS MY FRIEND AND I ALWAYS BELIEVE IN HER I REALLY LIKE HER AND I WANT TO TAKE HER OUT TO DINNER AND TAKE CARE OF HER ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE WORKS TOO MUCH” As soon as she realized what just came out of her mouth, she stopped herself with both hands over her gasping mouth. Luckily, the noise of an opening door interrupted their sudden silence which turned their attention to a very sleepy Lena Luthor. Her eyes are thoroughly rubbed, hair completely out of the usual bun but she somehow managed to make it look so presentable and she is obviously still in the same work clothes from yesterday.

 “Jess I know it’s good that you’re here very early but can you be any louder?”

“Kara? What are you doing here?” With surprise in her voice she looked Kara up and down, analyzing the blonde’s messy bun and sleepy eyes. _‘Has she really been here all night.’_ “Kara, listen, if you really want to talk, come back in an hour” Kara beamed with a little jump in excitement and sped out of the building, back to her apartment. The extra hour gave both of them time to freshen up and also ready for the day ahead.

Kara texted Alex as she was brushing her teeth.

“GR8 NEWS! Lena finally wanna talk to me!”

“Oh thank God, you guys are ridiculous, just talk to each other” “Maggie said good morning”

“MORNING MAGGIE”

With her hair half tied up and half down, she hurried out the door and headed straight towards L Corp. She could not help but to stop by the flower shop near L Corp and the Thai restaurant they visited to admire the colors and smell of the fresh flowers. Somehow, the florist convinced Kara that she needed to grab a bundle of roses and she did as she thought the bright red would match and compliment Lena’s favorite lipstick. _‘She would like these roses, friends or more … or not.. she wouldn’t mind some flowers in her office’_ The thought of when Lena breaks into a smile when she receives these flowers made Kara walk fast and her heart beat even faster.

She arrived 15 minutes early so she was happy to wait outside on the same bed/couch infront of Jess’ table but impatiently glance at her watch every now and then. “You can head in now Ms Danvers” Now knowing her full intentions, Jess happily opened the door for Kara and closed the door for her as she waltzed in. “Lena, hi” Fidgeting starts to take over Kara’s fingers and her eyes finding Lena’s. “Kara, what do you want” Lena is already on the other side of her desk, sitting on the edge with both arms crossed displaying power and seriousness. Kara stopped smiling and postured herself straighter “We need to talk. I know you think I only want to be friends with you because you’re a Luthor but honestly you’re more than that, you’re Lena Luthor and I don’t care how rich or famous you are, I like you for who you are and I think we should be friends cause er I hmm really hmm well really care about you and I would not know what to do without you, you’re… you.. you … are very important to me” Kara stopped her ramble by pressing her lips hard together and gave Lena a shy smile along with patient eyes waiting for Lena to reject her.

“Kara, you make me feel like I don’t worth your time, you constantly running out on lunches and dinners without valid explanations nor even a text and you just don’t come around anymore.. only when Snapper sends you for a story or whatever” Upset and frustrated so Lena ducked her head down as she finished the last word to hide her disappointment on her face. The truth is Kara has been extremely busy the last couple of weeks due to Snapper being constantly on her back and Cadmus has recently rose again. On top of all that, Supergirl also needed to take care of petty problems around National City like minor thefts and robbery. Kara has not been getting a lot of sleep therefore putting her on constant edge, however, Kara chose to bottle her anger and exhaustion up to push through this week.

“Lena, I am so sorry it seems like I don’t want to spend time with you but I really do, I constantly want to be.. hm.. like I really like your company but Snapper just been pushing really hard on me the last couple of weeks. Please Lena give me another chance, I’ll make it right I promise” Lena stared at Kara for a moment before nodding slightly as she is hopeful and happy that Kara wants to be her friend but still has her guard up for any future regrets. The nod was small and quick but Kara noticed it immediately so she launched her body towards Lena and wrapped her arms around the CEO, one around her shoulders and the other lower to her waist, “Lena I am so sorry I made you feel that way”. Lena relaxed into the hug and tighten her grip “It’s okay but if you do it again I’ll kill you” Kara can feel Lena smiling against her neck so she let out a giggle. “Hehehe you can do whatever you want to me”

Kara realized how bad that must have sounded, she quickly released Lena to hold onto her both shoulders, placing some gap between them. “Dinner. Tomorrow night. Please” Lena nodded with a big smile, knowing Kara wants to make it right this time. “Okay I’ll text you, I am so late to work Snapper will slaughter me” “Oh yes yes go, good luck at work” Lena placed a quick kiss on her cheek as they hugged goodbye which turned Kara’s face redder than the roses. _‘Oh the roses!’_

“Almost forgot” She sped out of the office as humanly as possible and came back holding a bundle of beautiful wrapped roses “These are for you, I thought you might want some bright roses in your office today” Lena took the roses into her arms with awe and her smile was brighter than any flower Kara has ever seen. _‘Ha, that smile, totally worth it. Dammnit I really have a big crush on my bestfriend’._ As Kara sped to Catco, she updated Alex through text, letting her know how she turned the situation around with Lena.

“Everything is all good now! We’re going out for dinner tomorrow night :D WHAHAHAH Kara just got her bestfriend back”

“Is that when you’re gonna tell her how you feel”

“Oh about that” “Yeah nah I was too happy to think about anything else and I don’t think I should mention anything yet, it is not the right time ya know”

Kara knows that it is the right thing to do but she does not plan on saying anything anytime soon unless Lena shows her some sign of interest first as she just got Lena back as a friend and does not want to ruin it again just yet. All she wants to focus on now is how to make that dinner special and show Lena that she truly cares for her.


	4. Suprise for Kara and Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor is here to give Kara some good news and Kara decided to change her dinner plan with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos to let me know what's up. Pls

Even though, Kara did not get much sleep the night before, she is bursting with energy. Kara Danvers might be invisible to most people, but James noticed straight away how blissful she was when she hummed her way into Catco and even wiggled her hip a little before sitting down at her desk. “What’s up Kara?” Tilting his head, asking with a curious smile. “Nothing, I’m just in a very good mood, had such a good morning”

“Well I’m glad you’re in a good mood cause I’m about to put you into an even better mood. A big fan of yours is here today, guess who?” “LENA LUTHOR IS AT CATCO!? Wait no she can’t be she’s very busy. Oh is Eliza here today, how did I not know this, I can’t ..-“ “Kara no no He’s here to see you for something very important”

“IS KA – CLARKE HERE!?” A hand over her mouth but busted out with more excited “Oh my god is he here right now, where is he, Rao I miss him” “I’m sure he will be here soon so keep an eye out”. Kara sat back down and started to check her email when James left her office. She quickly scanned over Snapper’s email regarding her new assignment. _‘Another one on Lena Luthor, nicee’_ Smiling and nodding to herself. She started on organizing the report straight away with a heading ‘Women in Power in National City’. If only Cat Grant was still around in National City, she would have called her for an interview straight away but last time they spoke, she is sure that Cat is in Japan right now, doing Rao knows what. If only Lucy Lane was hanging around the DEO, Kara would have definitely asked her for an interview but she is sure that Lucy is currently out of the country and is very busy as she just got promoted to a higher rank.

‘Hey Lena are you free at lunch for a quick interview xoxo’

‘I’ll make sure my schedule is clear. Is 12 okay? J’

‘Yes! Can’t wait to see ya! :D <3’

‘You’re adorable’

‘No! you’re adorable!’

The flirtatious texts quickly ended when Kara realized she has an hour and 30 minutes to prepare some interview questions for the beautiful CEO. Kara’s office was filled with the noise of her keyboard as she typed the questions away. She did not even notice a strong figure walking through her door. “Your concentration might burn the computer Kara” Kara shot her head up “Kal El! Hi you!” Kara launched her body towards Clark, engulfing him into a big hug. “Ouch ouch Kara I can’t breathe” Even the almighty Superman cannot handle Kara’s excitement. “Sorry hi! What are you doing here in National City, is everything okay?”

“I just want to come in person to tell you that Lois and I are getting married, I want your blessing and I want you and Alex to attend in Metropolis” Kara could not hold her excitement in any longer, she leaped into the air, wiggling her legs. “I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU oh my god today is so bloody great I cannot wait for the wedding, when, where, what, how, oh my god I need to get you guys wedding gifts, -“

“We don’t know yet, we’re stilling planning the details, I will obviously send out the invitation when it is sorted and of course please feel free to bring a date” *Ding* “Oh alarm, I gotta go, thank you so much for stopping by, I need to head out for an interview” “Oh who’s that lucky?” Kara stopped half way out the door “Oh it’s no one, it’s Lena Luthor, okay bye!” Kal El rose his eyebrows and eyes widened. He is concerned but his look softened as he reassured himself that Kara is there for professional business, he is sure it is fine as long as she does not get any closer to the Luthor.

“Hi Lena! I brought you some sugar goodness to say thank you for making time for me I really appreciate it” Kara walked right through the door without knocking, knowing Lena is waiting for her on the other side as she arrived not a minute late. Lena stood up from her round desk and walked to the other side, grabbing the paper bag mouthing to herself ‘oh’ as she opened the bag and saw 3 of her favorite donuts. “Wow” Kara ducked down hiding the rosy cheeks as she realized she just said it out loud. “What, what is it Kara?” Lena tilted her head as she questions the blonde infront of her. Kara shook her head and whispered “Oh nothing I just hm nothing, pick a donut” “Kara what is it, you can tell me” Kara felt Lena coming in closer, close enough to pop her personal bubble and suddenly her chin was raised by a soft finger. Lena let go of her chin but placed her hand on Kara’s cheek instead, putting her eyes directly opposite of Kara’s shiny blues. Kara opened her mouth but could not say anything because of the sudden intimacy and contact while trying her best not to glance down to Lena’s velvet full lips. _‘Rao she is so close, do I step back, what do I do, body please move, please do something, anything, please!’_

Lena detected the blankness on Kara’s face and how stiff her body is right now so she let go and took a step back, leaning on her table to give Kara back her personal space without making it anymore awkward. _‘What the actual hell were you thinking, why would you touch her face like that. Actually her cheek is really soft, wow imagine getting to kiss that everyday’_ “Thank you for the donuts Kara, these are actually my favorites, was there something you wanna tell me?” “Oh I was just, I just thought you look stunning in that blouse that’s all” Kara was not lying, Lena was rocking some tight black pants, a tucked in silky velvet blouse that matched her lipstick with just enough buttons down, along with simple black and red bottom heels.

“Oh thank you Kara, you don’t look too bad yourself” Kara made eye contact with Lena long enough to see the smirk on her face before turning to the set of chairs infront of Lena’s desk. Lena sat down in the chair next to Kara’s, abandoning her usual seat opposite of the table. “So let’s start, what is this interview really for” “Oh just women in power, you know, badass women whom are running National City”. The interview progressed in a professional manner with little flirtatious and sometimes laughter interruptions. Kara liked Lena enough to let her finish half of the donuts she brought over as she would usually already have 2 in her stomach and 2 in her mouth when she is with Alex.

“Anddddd I am out of questions and excuses to stick around, I better leave you to it, back to doing CEO stuff and all” Kara stood up which made Lena followed “Thank you Kara, so we’re still on for tonight’s dinner?” Lena was pulled into a hug and she placed her face into the crook of Kara’s neck. _‘Her perfume is amazing’_ Letting Lena go before she makes it awkward for the both of them “Absolutely!.. Wait actually, I was thinking of grabbing a late coffee and I have a surprise for you so is it okay if we don’t go to dinner tonight?” Raising an eyebrow with curiosity “A surprise? For me? Sure thing, I will pick you at 7?” “Hm, maybe 9 if you can and I’ll let your driver know where we’re heading” Chuckling because of how adorable Kara is, Lena nodded in agreement and reached down to grab Kara’s bag for her.

 

Kara headed straight back to Catco to write up the report to get it out of the way so she can spend the rest of the day planning and preparing for Lena’s surprise. Half way through the report, her office door slammed opened to a very cheerful Clark Kent. “Hi again Kara, how was your interview with Lena Luthor” Kara being totally oblivious to Kal’s suspicious tone, she answered truthfully “Oh it was lovely, I know it was for work but we had such a good time and she loved the donuts I brought for her” “You brought her what? Donuts? Why would you do that? Who would do that?? Are you guys close? How close exactly” The pile of questions got Kara turning away from her laptop completely to face a very concerned Clark Kent. “Kal, we’re friends, we’re good friends actually and I really enjoy her company well I really like her so please give her the benefit of doubt”

Kara raising a finger to stop Kal from protesting “Yes she is a Luthor and yes I should not get too close blablablabla but I’ll have you know that she singlehandedly saved the entire city of aliens and turned against her own evil mother, that is bad ass” The dreamy look on Kara’s face was some sort of indication that Kal should have noticed but he did not. Obliviousness obviously runs in the family. “Fine be friends with her, just don’t do anything stupid” “Stupid? Pfft like what?” Kal gave her a teasing look and crossed his arms, pretending to look serious “I don’t know, don’t fall inlove with her or something, that’s the worst I can think of right now”

The teasing caught Kara by surprise, sending her whole body into a fidget mood “Ha…. Love? What? Nah, no, me? Lena Luthor?! Nah Lena would never… I mean we would never.. she is way out of my league, hm anyways, it’s so nice seeing you but I really have to finish this report before Snapper snap my my neck, let me know when the wedding is” She pushed him out of the office before he could notice the sudden change in her heart rate and released a long breath. _‘Okay so Kal is not very on board with that idea, noted’._

‘Maggie, hiiiii sooo remember that favor you owe me I want to cash it in for 2 passes at your aunty’s place tonight after hours, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee xoxoxo’

‘Give me 3-5 business days to think about it’

‘Maggie please it’s really important and I want the favor now PLEASE, my shout for beer and pizza next movie night’

‘You got yourself a deal Little Danvers’

‘YOURE THE BEST :D’            

 

‘I approve of Maggie, you have my blessing to marry her’

‘Oh gosh get off my back mother Kara’

‘Please come over and help me pick out something, I’m going to grab a coffee with Lena tonight’

‘Night? Coffee?? You guys are weird’

 

Alex picked out Kara’s favorite blue dress that shapes her body perfectly without being too tight. Kara of course came down from her apartment and waited in front of the building 15 minutes earlier than the time set and as if Lena knew she would be waiting, her Bentley pulled up on the drive way, surprising a very gorgeous looking Kara Danvers. Lena stepped out of her car to greet Kara “James seemed ill when I talked to him yesterday so I thought I should give him the night off and let myself drive you around tonight Ms. Danvers” Playfully opening the car door for Kara which gave her the chance to look Kara up and down, admiring her dress and figure. Kara’s hair was down in a relaxed bunch, covering her bare shoulders and her face consisted of minimum effort of make-up, probably because of her perfect skin. _‘She is so beautiful’_ The both thought to themselves about each other when they stole glances at one another in the car. “Okay where to Ms. Danvers?” “I’ll guide you, go straight here” Kara guided Lena with her great direction skills to the destination, safe and sound without blowing the surprise.

Clark knew exactly what he was doing is wrong and invasive but he had no other choice but to worry and go after Kara, making sure she is safe. Alex immediately protested when she knew about his plans but she also knew that she could not possibly stop Superman from doing anything so she had no choice but to accompany him with his ‘stake out’. They followed Kara and the Luthor from her apartment to the museum, however, Alex was on her phone most of the time to give the girls some privacy and Clark kept his sharp eyes on Kara incase if the Luthor try to pull any tricks. “I know she is a Luthor and you have every right to be worry but Kara really cares for Lena and I know Lena really cares for Kara as well and as far as I know their friendship is the only reason that kept Kara from snapping out of stress these past few hectic weeks” Clark acknowledged what Alex is saying but he could not shake the thought of protecting Kara away. He scanned the building with x ray vision before they enter the premises, making sure the place is not filled with kryptonite or some sort of alien poison.

It is too dark to recognize the area but as both of the girls walked through the front door, the sensory lights lit up for them. “How did you get access to this place after hours!?” “I have my ways” She led Lena to a station nearby while she headed to the back and into the coffee station. “What can I get you today Ms. Luthor?” “Oh you can make coffee?? Like barista style???” Kara chuckled a soft laugh as she shrugged it off “Yeah I was a barista a long time ago” Lena bit her lip thinking about waking up to Kara making her fresh coffee every morning.  “Lena?” “Yup, yup sorry um, regular caramel latté please”

2 perfect cups of coffee placed before Lena as she watched Kara draws love hearts with caramel sauce on the drinks. “Umm this is amazing, you’re amazing” “You’re welcome”. “So what is this place? Are we chilling at a coffee shop? Or are you kidnapping me and leading me to my death?” “You’ll see” Kara’s excitement overtook and she was suddenly more confident than ever. She took Lena’s hand in her own and led her through the building. “Oh this is a museum! This is awesome, I love this place already” Lena realized after seeing many expensive artifacts and paintings. “My favorite level is ‘the mystery of the pyramid’” “Me too! I love the theories and stories and the many Gods of Egypt, they are the most interesting, well second to Greek Gods of course”

Sneaking in the bush with Clark Kent outside a museum was not how Alex imagine her night would become but here she was, texting Maggie instead of being in bed next to her, Alex let out a deep sign. “What is it now Alex?” “I just think that you’re being overprotective, she is Supergirl after all, she can take care of herself” Alex knew it was not her place to tell Kal that Kara has a big crush on Lena Luthor since he already protested against their friendship. “Maybe you’re right I am thinking too much, Lena is not Lex after all and from the look of it, Kara is really enjoying this Luthor’s company, she looks so happy, she looks like me when I see Lois, she really trusts Lena” “Oh you have no idea” Alex could not help but let out a laugh but controlled herself so they would not blow their cover. _‘These guys are hilariously oblivious, they are really family’_ Kal was confused by Alex’s laugh but let it slide as he hurried out of the bush and took off with her, leaving the girls finally alone for the rest of the night.

Kara was in awe as she witnessed how relaxed and content Lena was at that moment. She was strolling down the aisle with the biggest smile Kara has ever seen on her and she would casually call out to Kara every time she found something interesting. They wandered through the museum, staying as close as possible to one another, close enough that their hands sometimes brush pass as they walk. “There is something else I need to show you, follow me” Lena followed the blonde into a dark room and laid down with her as Kara laid herself down onto a plain mattress _‘Why the hell is there a mattress here and why are we laying down what the hell Kara’_

“Are you ready?” “Born ready” Kara flicked the switch revealing the room of filled with stars and little planets. “Wow” Both let out loud and could not snap their jaws back up. The room was basically a giant projector, providing an outer universe atmosphere, making the both girls feel like they are laying in space. Only the touch of Kara’s hand shook her back to reality. “Kara, how, this is amazing, oh my god, now I can say that I have been outta space” “Yeah aint it pretty” Lena turning her head, now her focus solely on Kara Danvers “Thank you so much I love this” Kara responded with a shy smile and turned away to look back at the stars. The girls laid there for a while enjoying each other’s company and the out of space experience before Kara’s watch started to alarm the both girls. “Oh time’s up, my ‘way’ kinda have a time limit set so we better leave before security shows up” Got off the mattress herself then helped Lena, pulling her up with both hands. They essential ran out of the museum laughing, in fear that the building’s alarms would go off if they were present any minute longer.


	5. Th Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark's wedding marked the date of 2 new relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter dudes so this is kinda long soz not soz i do what i want

After weeks, the wedding invitation finally came through the mail to the friends and family in National City. Alex was sitting on the stool in front of her kitchen island with a pen and notepad, thinking of a romantic way to ask her girlfriend to leave town for a couple of days to attend the wedding with her. In an apartment nearby, Kara was jumping up and down with James, her excitement took over which left the pizza cold on the table. “Oh I am so happy for Clark, Lois is so lucky to have him and he is so damn lucky to have Lois. My cousin is getting married! We need to find you a nice suit Superman’s Best Man!” James laughed while being engulfed in Kara’s infamous tight hug. “Who are you going with? Where is Lucy right now? Oh no I have no one to go with, do you want to go with me?” “Oh sorry Kara, I already got Winn as my plus one, I’m sure you can find another friend or you can go with J’onn”

“J’onn?! No way he is probably already going with M’gann, doesn’t matter I’ll figure it out later. I should go talk to my sister” James nodded and took off to shop for a new suit while Kara sped to Alex’s to discuss this plus one wedding date thing since this is her first wedding after all. Kara rushed into the apartment without any need to knock and slumped down onto the chair next to Alex. Kara’s superspeed sent the pieces of notepad on the island flying. Alex let out a heavy breath “Can I help you with something?” “It’s gonna be my first wedding and no one want to be my date”

“Yeah I’m having some trouble with that myself, I needa find a romantic way to ask aka convince Maggie to leave her work for a couple days to come” Kara crinkled her eyebrows and thought for a moment. “Why don’t we all have dinner tonight and you can ask her then” “That’s not very romantic” Kara pouted “Come on Alex, it’s Maggie she would legit go to the moon and grab some rocks for you if you asked so of course she would come as your date. Andddddddddd you guys can help with my problem and well…. food” Alex could not argue with this logic nor Kara’s pouty face so she shot Maggie a text.

“Sawyer, dinner tonight, Kara’s shout, you in?”

“Kara’s shout?! Like you have to ask, do you know me at all Danvers”

“Alright see ya at 7. Jackson’s restaurant”

Kara would not stop nagging about leaving early so the Danvers sisters got to the restaurant 10 minutes earlier like usual. Alex knew Kara is extremely anxious about timing and especially being late so she let herself off the couch and got ready with Kara. The both sisters jokingly whistled as Maggie pulled up and shook her hair free from the matte black helmet. “You Danvers are the death of me” “You love us!” Kara jumped infront of Alex to hug Maggie first. “Hey that’s mine” Alex peeled Kara off of her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Maggie stepped forward and opened the door for both of the sisters before coming inside herself. Maggie waited until their foods come out to start asking “What is going on Danvers? Why is Kara shouting?”

“Well you see, Clark Kent, Kara’s cousin, well he is hm, he’s getting married and I was wondering if you could come as my date” Maggie dropped her folk to hold onto Alex’s hand on the table. “Babe of course, who else would you go with. What about you Kara, did you want to ask if I could come as your date too? Just spit it out now” That got her a painful nudge on the shoulder from Alex and a playful glare from Kara. “Hm no but ironically, I don’t have a date so” she trailed off and took a sip of her wine, knowing full well that the alcohol does not have any effect on her. “Why don’t you ask Lena Luthor, aren’t you guys close and you always talk about how pretty she is and all”

Kara shot her head up at the mention of the dark hair CEO’s name “I hm no I can’t do that” Alex leaned into Maggie’s ear pretending to whisper, knowing Kara can clearly hear what she is about to say “She can’t cause she has a big crush on the Luthor” “ALEX!” Maggie grinned, displaying her full dimples “No wonder why you can’t stop talking about her oh lord there is not a straight sister in the Danvers household, who is going to tell Eliza but I get your attraction though, Lena Luthor is quite a woman aye” Winking at Kara while Alex death stared her from the side. Maggie was joking but she was still too scared to look at Alex so she ignored the daggers and looked straight at Kara.

“Kara, I’m serious, if you really like her and trust her enough then ask her to the wedding and while you’re at it tell her how you feel” Kara stayed silent but nodded and returned to her full plate of food. “Yeah Kara, if you really like her then I would love to get to know her, bring her” The support from both of her favorite people gave Kara hope and confidence so she called Lena straight away.

“Hey Lena, I know it’s a bit last minute and very late, I’m sure you probably busy but if you’re not busy later can I come and talk to you” “What’s wrong Kara, is everything okay?” “Yeah everything is fine I just need to ask you something and I don’t want to do it through text that’s all” “Yeah sounds good meet me at mine at 9 then is that okay” “Yeah okay see ya”

Maggie raised her glass into the air and looked around the table to encourage the sisters to do the same “To Kara and her future CEO girlfriend, oh I meant date, wedding date... Nah I didn’t” The teasing got Kara choking on her wine and Alex laughing, close to spitting out her liquor. The other 2 girls were surprised when Kara sped through her meal as she would usually try to enjoy every moment of it. “Okay well I’m gonna go prepare for my meeting, I’ll let you know how it goes, prepare some ice cream just in case something goes wrong and me come crashing through your window crying my eyes out” “You Danvers are so damn dramatic, I don’t know how I put up with this everyday” Kara hugged the couple and whispered “Put up with it or I’ll throw you into space”.

*Knock knock*

“Bestfriend delivery” Kara said against the door with confidence. She was about to say something else witty but the sight in front was too good to miss so her body stopped itself and her mind automatically took it all in. The CEO greeted the blonde with a casual pair of black jeans and tucked in faded red flannel that shaped her curves perfectly. Kara loves to see Lena in button up shirts while also have to avoid looking down at her revealing cleavage as there are usually too many buttons down. “Kara, you okay? What’s wrong? Say something, Kara, Kara”

“Oh sorry yes hi I am here for a question, I mean I want to ask you something, can I come in” Lena laughed and looked down at Kara’s feet which made the other woman’s eyes to follow. Kara did not realize she already let herself in when she was having a moment in her head with Lena and her outfit. Lena stayed silent, waiting for Kara to reveal the mysterious question that she had to came all the way to her apartment to ask herself.

“So I was wondering, well Clark, you know Clark Kent, well he invited me to his wedding and I don’t have a date and it is totally fine if you don’t want to, you’re a CEO of a company after all, you know what maybe not you’re probably too busy to leave town for a couple of days” “Kara, out with it already” “Well I was wondering if you would like to attend the wedding with me as a plus one” Lena stared vacantly back at Kara, using the moment to take in what Kara just asked “Yeah Kara of course I would love to come” “Really!?” Kara was too happy to care about personal space so she launched herself towards the dark hair woman and hugged her firmly. “Thank you so much! You won’t regret it!” “I’ll have Jess arrange a hotel for us in Metropolis, let me take care of that for you”

\---

“Wow Metropolis is nicer than the last time I’ve been here, Superman has been doing good with cleaning up the city and all” Lena took a deep breath in to ensure she got the most of Metropolis’ fresh air. The girls are in Superman’s city for a couple of days and no doubt to have accommodation at a luxurious hotel that Lena has arranged. Technically, Jess has arranged the stay, one suite for Maggie and Alex and another for Lena and Kara. Jess knew she should not get involve in her boss’ love life but she would do anything to help push it a little and that includes booking a romantic room with seductive red and black walls and suggestive decorations. Setting both hers and Lena’s bags down onto the black fury carpet next to the bed, Kara took in the beautiful figure leaning against the glass balcony.

“Lena, this suite is amazing, thank you, Alex and I really appreciate it” She immediately spotted boxes of chocolate on the table and sped to them “wow Hersheys, nice!” Taking 2 into her mouth and loudly asked “Hey Lena, does this look like a couple room to you, I mean the decorations, the chocolate and all. Oh no did we accidentally hijack Alex and Maggie’s room?” The sudden question got Lena turning her head quickly but she also avoided Kara’s eyes “yeah it does kinda look like what couples would stay in but I’m sure I got the right number, maybe Jess booked the wrong rooms” She shrugged and not minding the romantic atmosphere.

Kara nodded and took another chocolate in her mouth before she realized something and gazed intensely at the chocolate foil wrappers “ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Kara remembered she has already confessed how she feels about Lena to Jess _‘Is jess trying to set me up with her ‘way out of my league boss’_ Kara’s thoughts were loud enough for Lena to nearly notice but she luckily was distracted by the chocolate on the table. “Hershey? Nice!” “Hey that’s what I said” Kara crinkled her eyebrows but playfully this time. “Uh hu I just said it to, what are you going to do about it” Kara bit her lip to prevent herself from blurting out what she has been wanting to do to Lena since the first time she laid eyes on her. She gave up on the playful argument and handed Lena a Hershey before putting her hand over the other boxes “Don’t eat all the chocolate I need to bring some in case the food isn’t good tonight and well snack is always fun” Lena acknowledged her cravings and decided to pocketed some of the Hershey in her branded purse for Kara.

\---

The official wedding has begun and Kara was beyond happy to witness so many people she loves in the same room at the same time. She told herself when she gets married, everyone has to be there and that also includes Cat Grant and Lucy Lane. Even when Kara got the once in a life time chance to get ready with Lena Luthor yet she was still in awed of the woman in front of her. Kara was wearing a white lacey backless dress that revealed her muscular back which Alex insisted for tonight’s event while Lena was wearing a matching color tight dress that has a split down her chest to her belly and another one down her left leg. Kara wished she could keep her eyes off of the gorgeous CEO but she has no luck so far.

Lena came back towards Kara holding 2 champagnes “Here you go, this taste amazing” “You taste amazing, no I mean like no that was a joke why did I say that I was just oh god haa must be the alcohol” She slurred off and drank the glass entirely. Lena watched her date from cute blathering to jugging the whole glass of champagne, she was nothing but impressed. The ceremony carried out in awe as Kara along with other friends and families watched her beloved cousin took Lucy’s sister’s hand in his and made her his wife. The sobs could be heard clearly as the room went into complete silence, giving the couple the chance to deliver their vows.

Even when she was distracted, Kara could make out the quiet sob from the beautiful woman sitting next to her and if only she was sitting on the right side of the woman, she would have seen a tear rolling down the CEO’s cheek. Kara immediately put her hand on Lena’s and held it firmly until her heart rate went back to normal. The silence was broken by the cheering of everyone in the room when the couple lock lips and officially declared their marriage.

Kara has been taking good care of Lena so far, asking her if she was having a good time and if the food was okay for her, making Lena feel like she belonged. She would not let Lena out of her sight, not even when other people pull her away for greetings and chitchats. When she felt like she was too far, she would make sure Alex was nearby to keep Lena companied. “How’s your evening, are you enjoying yourself Ms. Luthor” “Oh Agent Danvers, Lena please, everything is so perfect, I’m so happy to be a part of this, this is my first wedding”

The extra personal information got Alex wide eyed and she watched Lena for a minute, contemplating if she could trust the Luthor enough to tell her any personal information but then thought to herself if Kara aka Supergirl trusts her enough to bring Lena Luthor to Superman’s wedding, she can trust her with a little harmless information. “Yeah same, I’ve never been to a wedding before and this kinda thing ain’t usually my kind of scene” “So you and Detective Sawyer are like close friends or” She pointing at Alex then moved her finger towards the Detective in fitted black jumpsuit across the room. “I guess you could say that, she’s kinda my girlfriend” “Oh my apologies, I didn’t know, no wonder why Kara was confused about the vibe of the rooms that we also got” Alex smiled with a little of curiosity on her face but did not ask further into it.

Everyone was full of love and food so they took each other out onto the dancefloor and released some classic dance move that got Alex taken aback a little, so she stayed seated with the rest of the Super crew. Winn was the first to move away from the table. 3 girls have already asked him to dance and he only accepted the offer of the 4th when she started talking about space exploration. Lena adores his passion for technology and innovation while also admire the little brother relationship he has established with Alex Danvers. She told herself that she needed to be on extra good behavior tonight to be on all of Kara’s friends’ good side and especially her sister.  

She did not expect Alex to be this soft and easy to talk to because of her usual threatening exterior. They exchanged bioengineer ideas at the table while Maggie watched in silence as her girl totally geek out on science. Maggie would at times exchange looks with Kara, showing her approval of the CEO and they started to communicate across the table with their eyes. _‘Maggie stop looking at me like that or I won’t ask her out’ ‘Oh you will ask her out’_ Kara moved her eye and head to the side which Maggie understood as _‘Get over there right now’_ so she stood up and excused herself as Kara did the same.

“What are you doing” “No what are you doing, ask her to dance already” The smaller woman was not intimidating but she was right and Kara crunched up her nose in defeat. “Ugh, how, I don’t know if she even like me like that, I don’t even know if she’s into girls, oh Rao what a mess I should’ve find out if she was into girls or not before falling for her” Maggie raised her eyebrows in surprise “Are you serious, have you seen the way she’s been looking at you the whole night? I would imagine me doing the same when I look at your sister, Danvers”

Kara looked down at her fidgeting fingers and Maggie groaned. “Come on” Maggie dragged Kara back to the table and as Kara sat back down right next to Lena and brushing her forearm lightly on the way, Maggie stood between Lena and Alex, interrupting the 2 nerds whom were deep in a conversation. “Excuse me ladies but the music is getting my legs itchy, Alex may I have this dance” Looking straight at Alex with wide eye and Alex understood straight away her intentions. As Maggie dragged Alex onto the dancefloor, she whispered “One, I know this is not your scene but I want to show my girlfriend off and second leave them alone so they can do their thing”

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned but put her arms around Maggie’s shoulders when Maggie slid her hands up the taller woman’s waist. Alex leaned forward to kiss Maggie’s forehead then locked eyes with the love of her life. Their hips swayed to the music as they held each other as close and gentle as possible. Kara could feel the love that was happening on the dance floor and felt extremely happy for her bigger sister _‘She finally found the one’._

Lena turned to Kara, waiting for Kara to make a joke about dancing or tell her own stories but she did not expect Kara to say “Hey do you wanna dance?” Lena was surprised but she did not let it show. “Hm yeah, yeah” Lena said under her breath while nodding at the same time. Maggie’s words gave her confidence to take Lena’s hand in hers and led her onto the dancefloor. She was not sure where to put her hands so she hovered her hand over Lena’s waist awkwardly then swapped to her shoulder. Lena could detect the uncertainty in Kara’s action so she took Kara’s hands while keeping eye contact and guided her hands on her hip and wrap her own over Kara’s neck. “Is this okay?”

Kara nodded still locking eyes with the Luthor “So you really got along with Alex huh, she seems to really like you, like even more than me” Laughing at the jokingly jealousy “Yeah we’re in love and going to have a June wedding” Kara squinted and crunched up her nose in annoyance “Ha” The joke struck Kara as she did not expect Lena to make a joke about marrying her sister so she reacted poorly. Before she could come up with a witty response, Lena tilted her head and asked “Kara, you okay? You’re shaking and really tensed” “Oh hm, sorry, this is so embarrassing, this is my first time dancing with someone at this hm proximity hm I mean like you know what I mean like close and I’m kinda scared”

Kara was not lying, she has not danced with her ‘crush’ since high school and in this moment she felt like she was once against back in high school disco, dancing with the hot footy player that she has been swooning over for months. “It’s okay Kara, just follow my lead, do you want something to calm your nerves ?? do you want a drink or snack?” Knowing another glass of champagne will do her no good so she thought a quick plate of food will do the job. “No thank you, no more drinks for me, I might grab something to eat later” They fell into a nice silence, a mutual silence as they swayed their hips to the slow music. As though their body suddenly felt like magnets, they unconsciously came closer towards each other as the music went on. Lena looked like she got a light bulb turning on moment, she pulled slightly away

“Do you want a kiss?” “A what?” It is not that Kara did not hear it properly she just could not believe what just happened. “A kiss, Kara” Kara let go of Lena and stepped away from her “A what? Who? Kiss?? From Who??? What do you mean? Oh R- What? You want to kiss me? Oh gosh do you like me? Like more than friend? Oh gosh Maggie was right I need to thank her after. Oh no did Jess tell you about it, okay I should have told you this ages ago but I really like you too like more than a friend kinda thing like, like like, I want a kiss yes, yeah, I mean if you want to, I mean if you’re okay with it -”

“Kara, KARA” The unexpected raise in Lena’s voice stopped Kara in her track of rambling which made her realized that Lena was reaching into her pocket for something. “I meant a Hershey kiss, Kara” Opening her hand to 2 pieces of Hershey kisses that she pocketed for Kara earlier when they were getting ready. Lena swore she could see Kara’s eyes popping out of her head as she stared at the chocolate, like they were her ultimate enemy. “Oh no, what have I done, hm I should go, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean it, no no I meant it but like oh no I -” Kara backed away from Lena and immediately turned away wanting to run away, run as humanly as possible out of this wedding and fling herself into space so she does not have to face Lena ever again.

Kara finally truly believed that Lena is kryptonite as she turned and ready to take off, she felt so vulnerable and fragile for the first time in a long time. Lena’s human touch stopped Kara from her track and she swore that in that moment she was no longer the all mighty Supergirl that could hold 1 million tons of metal over her head but she was just the breakable Kara Danvers. She could not fight Lena’s pull as her forearm was tucked back turning her body completely to face Lena Luthor, her supposed sworn family enemy.

Everything suddenly happened so fast, for someone with superspeed, it took Kara a few moments to register what just occurred. She slowly opened her piercing blue eyes to a very smiley Lena “Did you just, I – Huh? Did you just kiss me or was that just in my head” “I kissed you” Kara blankly stared at Lena as she replayed what just happened in her head. Lena had swung her around and grabbed Kara’s face with both hands and kissed her. The kiss was so soft, Kara was not entirely sure it happened. She creased her eyebrows in confusion and tilted her head, waiting for Lena to explain herself.

“Kara I have like like you since the first time you sat on my couch” “Why didn’t you say anything?” Lena ducked her head but shot her head back up with confident “I was scared, you’re my only friend and I really didn’t wanna lose you over some stupid feelings” As though Kara could feel the doubt in Lena’s words, she lifted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her and this time she was sure this was happening, she was kissing Lena Luthor. They broke apart when Lena pulled back and leaned into Kara’s ear to whisper “Jeez Kara, take me to dinner first” “I – hm, you, er, yeah, we should, yeah, like, date, yeah”

Lena took Kara's waist again and pulled her closer and Kara followed, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck. “It’s okay Kara, let’s talk about this later, we got all night” Kara chuckled and ducked her head down, absolutely adored by Lena's charm. 

Alex and Maggie watched the whole situation from a couple of feet away knowing full well Kara and Lena were too distracted with one another to notice them both staring. Nudging Alex on the shoulder “I won, pay up”. Alex groaned as she was disappointed with her lost and handed a $50 to Maggie. “Well atleast Lena used my move to get the girl, she got my full approval.. well I still do needa give her the talk first” Alex winked at her girlfriend and wiggled her eyebrows, reminding Maggie of that time Alex swung her around to kiss her at the alien bar when she first came out. Maggie grabbed the taller woman’s face in her hands and pulled her down for a kiss to get rid of the smirk on her face.

THE END


End file.
